


Blue

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otachi comes for Newt and he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Newt being an actual Kaiju groupie and not very sane (though it could very well be the Precursors' doing, who knows....)

 

Detail shot of Newt:


End file.
